Banana Split Sundaes
by xDeanax
Summary: [Athrun x Cagalli] Tomboyish Cagalli is secretly in love with her best buddy Athrun. Can she win his heart when he's already in love with someone else?
1. One

This is simply a light and for entertainment read only kind of story. I'm planning three to five chapters at most, so don't expect an extensive fic. ; (Receives glares from readers)

I've always written Athrun and Cagalli as warring couples. This time, I'm exploring them in a whole new aspect. I just thought it would be interesting to try them out as close friends. I'll update this fic whenever I free myself from my other fics. That's a promise.

Now read and enjoy!

* * *

**1. One**

16-year-old Athrun Zala smiled expectantly when a petite blond stormed into his bedroom without bothering with ethics, fire practically steaming from her head. He put down the thick Chemistry book he'd been studying for the last half hour on his desk and waited for her tirade to begin.

And..._now_.

"Ugh! That witch is completely, absolutely and positively _annoying_ with a capital 'A'!" Cagalli exploded as she paced the floor of his room, waving her hands in the air. "I mean, come on! Isn't it OBVIOUS she cheated in that exam? And yet the teacher still sided with her and awarded her an 'A+' when that dishonest little sneak doesn't deserve even a _measly_ 'F'!"

"Hmm...Does this, by any chance, have anything to do with Fllay Allster and the pop quiz you took this morning?" Athrun interjected.

"Why, yes. I do believe it does!" Cagalli replied sarcastically. "How on earth did you guess?"

"Because whenever Fllay Allster is mentioned, your ears go slightly red and your eyes have little sparkles of electricity in them," he said with a smile.

"Humph. And I always thought only a fuse box could generate voltages," Cagalli snapped irritably.

"That's an incorrect statement, but right now I don't think you need a lecture about energy producing ways." Athrun tilted his head and pulled a seat out beside him. "Sit down please. You're making me dizzy with your pacing."

His best friend scowled but sat down.

"Now, let's talk this out calmly and rationally. You're upset over today's cheating and you feel helpless because you can' do nothing about it except watch Fllay win." Before Cagalli could open her mouth, he smoothly continued, "But if you go ballistic over it, you'll only get yourself into more trouble with your English teacher. And unfortunately, he isn't a Cagalli Yula Athha fan and he will most likely gleefully take any opportunity at kicking you out of the school."

Cagalli blinked, and then smirked. "Only you could ever read me like an open book, Zala."

Athrun grinned widely. "Isn't that why I'm your best friend since pre-school?"

She sighed. "Well, your analysis doesn't help my situation. I feel so depressed now. I hate that little witch's guts like she's a melanoma cell. But when I tell the teachers about her devious ways, they side with her just because her father is one of the school's top shareholders! She keeps showing me up and rubbing that fact into my face!" She scowled and banged her fist on his table. "This is SO unfair!"

"Now, now...no need to destroy my innocent desk, it did you no wrong. If you want, I'll buy you a –"

"A banana split sundae?" she perked up.

"–and–"

"And whipped cream?" she added excitedly. "Including –"

"Including the chocolate sprinkles on top," he finished.

Cagalli jumped to her feet. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"AH! I _love_ banana split sundaes!" Half an hour later, Cagalli was sighing in pure delight as she let the creamy goodness melt into her tongue. "It's one of the best anti-depression cures I can think of!"

Athrun smiled. "Well, it better. I paid for it."

The two were sitting at their favorite ice-cream parlor 'Snow Flakes' and having their sundaes under the shade of a bright red sun umbrella.

"Still feeling depressed about –?"

"No. Let's not talk about that fraudulent_ snake_ and discuss on something else." Cagalli licked her lips and smiled playfully. "Like, have you confessed your feelings to Lacus Clyne yet?"

He colored lightly and cleared his throat. "Let's not talk about that either."

"Oh, but we _need_ to!" The tomboyish blond smirked as she waved her spoon in front of his crimson face. "For all your outspoken intelligence, Athrun Zala, you are _still_ a guy...a guy desperately in love with a girl and completely afraid to fess up."

He sighed deeply. "I'm not afraid of _her_ –"

Her blond eyebrows rose encouragingly.

"I'm afraid of her _rejection_," he admitted as he spooned up his sundae. "She's so beautiful and smart and sweet and funny and adorable and popular and...utterly beyond my reach..." He sighed and stirred his sundae into a mush. "Why would she pick _me_ out of her many admirers?"

"And what happened to all your 'Zala' confidence?" Cagalli said indignantly. "I thought you loved her! Trust me. You're worth ten times more than any of her other admirers! Unlike most of them, you have brains, looks and charm, and it doesn't hurt that you're the son of one of the richest man in the country –"

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, the thought that she loves me for the superficial reasons that I have 'brains, looks, charm, and wealth' doesn't really appeal to me."

She shrugged. "Hey, you've got to attract the girl first. And then you cast your 'Zala' charm and make her lose her heart to you. So just tell her and get on with it already!"

"A sound advice, Cagalli. But it's difficult to follow," he responded as he spooned up the last of his sundae. "Don't worry. I'll tell her...when the time is right."

"And that time would be...?"

"When I feel the time is right."

Cagalli muttered something about 'men'.

"You just don't understand how it is, Cagalli. The feeling you get in your stomach when you're in the presence of the one you cherished from afar and opening your mouth to come clean with the knowledge of your love for that person. And then finding all your hopes dashed when she replies, 'I'm sorry. Let's remain as friends.' I just don't want to experience that pain."

Cagalli's tawny eyes flashed. "Oh yeah? Try me!"

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "You've ever been in love? Now that's cruel, Cagalli. I thought best friends tell each other everything." He smirked at her. "So who's the ill-fated male who won the tomboy's unattainable heart?"

The blond huffed. "After you just insulted me, why should I tell you?"

"I told you about Lacus."

"You told me about Lacus _voluntarily_," she rearticulated. "I don't want to share this information to anyone. It's my secret and my secret alone."

"Selfish girl," Athrun chuckled. "I always sensed you were keeping a few hidden secrets from me." He glanced at his wristwatch. "Ah, look at the time. It's almost five. It's time to get on home before curfew, princess."

But Cagalli looked down at her unfinished sundae so longingly, that Athrun sighed. "Fine, I'll buy you another banana split sundae. But this means I get a reward," he added impishly.

The golden-haired lass rolled her eyes and gave a mocking bow. "What is it you want, oh Supreme One?"

"I'll accept any payment you can give me, even if it's free of charge," he teased with a grin. "Just make sure my reward is something valuable and you wouldn't give it to anyone else."

"Well then..." She raised her body on tip-toe and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

He gaped at her in surprise.

She winked mischievously. "You _did_ say it can be free of charge, something valuable and I wouldn't give it to anyone else, now didn't you?"

His heart lurched, oddly touched by her words. Then he cleared his throat. "Yes, you did. And I know you didn't mean anything by it either. Well, since I got my reward, I guess a banana split sundae is in order. Wait here for a moment."

Cagalli watched him leave for the counter and mentally slapped herself. Why did she go and do _that_ for? Did she want her undisclosed affections for Athrun to be _that_ obvious?

For over ten years, Cagalli had carefully kept her blossoming feelings for her green-eyed best friend a secret, and she had almost blown it in less than ten seconds!

She shook her head and her shoulders slumped miserably. What did it matter anyhow? After all, in the end, it was Lacus Clyne he loves and adores...He would see right past Cagalli when the lovely pink-haired girl passes by. What did _she_ mean to him except as his buddy-buddy, his best friend?

_Oh well,_ she smiled sadly. _As long as he is happy...as long as he is smiling...I won't wish for anything more. _

It was a lie. But hey, she would do anything for her bestest best friend.

Even lie to herself.

**To be continued...**


	2. Two

_A six-year-old Cagalli sat all alone at the bus stop, waiting for her father Uzumi to come and pick her up from pre-school, like he promised he would. She felt a bit intimidated as her twin brother Kira wasn't there with her. At least then she would have felt better. But Kira had been selected to attend a different kindergarten._

_She had no friends either. No one wanted to come near her; especially after she lost her temper with Fllay Allster and her snobby attitude. Fllay was a very popular figure in class and almost everyone wanted to be friends with her, but Cagalli hated her. She had told Fllay off for insulting her short blond hairstyle. So when Fllay started ignoring Cagalli, everyone else followed her cue and ignored the little blond too. _

_Friendless and alone...and yet Cagalli was used to them. Everyone else had treated her this way since she could remember. _

_As she thought this, heavy footsteps came from behind her._

"_Hello there, little girl."_

_She stiffened._

_A tall, thin man with long dark hair and sinister black eyes looked at her lecherously. He smiled, but his crooked smile only added to her panic. She didn't like him. Where was Daddy?_

_The creepy man smiled wider. "You're such a cute, pretty child. Why won't you answer me? I won't hurt you."_

"_Daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers!" she snapped, although inside she was frightened._

"_My, my, what a temper for such a small child," he continued slyly. He sat down on the bench and patted his knee. "Come and sit on my lap."_

_She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Fear had overwhelmed her. _

_Where was Daddy?_

_The stranger's face darkened. "I said, SIT ON MY LAP!"_

_She shook her head._

_SLAP!  
_

_Her hand slowly lifted to touch her crimson cheek._

"_Don't make me do that again. Now be a good little girl and sit down on my lap like I told you to."_

_She quickly jumped to her feet and scuttled into a run. But before she could run for her life, he already had his hands on her. Squirming and kicking frantically, Cagalli tried to disengage herself from his grip. "LET ME GO, YOU JERK!" she cried. _

"_You're making me lose my patience, little girl. Remember, I _did _warn you..." He raised his hand as a maniacal smile crossed his face, ready to punish her as he had promised–_

_A young Athrun was walking out of his play school and heading home when he saw what was happening. He narrowed his eyes angrily. There was a pervert who was mishandling a blond child. He ran over impulsively and gave a sharp upper kick to the man from behind, the way his military father had taught him. _

_Surprised, her abuser fell forward and landed facedown on the ground. The sudden impact rendered him unconscious. _

"_Are you alright?" Athrun asked the trembling girl he had rescued, his green eyes filled with concern._

_She raised her head and he was astonished to find himself staring at the tomboy everyone dubbed as 'too strange' to play with. He remembered her first name. Cagalli, wasn't it? He smiled kindly. "My name is Athrun Zala, your classmate. I hope you're not injured in any way."_

_He felt his heart break when her golden-brown eyes watered. "Cagalli..."_

"_A-A-A-Athrun..." she hiccupped, tears falling from her eyes._

_She looked so scared and so fragile...Not at all like the vicious tomboy his fellow classmates had accused her of being. Athrun's eyes softened._

"_It's alright, princess. I won't let that bad man touch you again."_

_But she was still crying, out of relief or fear he didn't know. So he asked her the first thing that came to mind, "Do you like banana split sundaes, Cagalli?"_

_She nodded her head slowly._

"_Okay. I'll buy you a banana split sundae if you'll come with me." Seeing the mistrust in her eyes, he added, "Trust me."_

_She stared at the unconscious man Athrun had saved her from, and then smiled at her new friend. _

"_I...trust you."_

_He offered her his hand. She took it._

_And that was how they first met..._

_And that was when she began to love him..._

* * *

**2. Two**

"What alien language is THIS!"

Cagalli stared at the arithmetical formulas their math teacher was writing on the blackboard. She sighed and resisted the urge to bang her head against her desk. What did it matter if she might suffer from hemorrhage? At least she would have a reason to get out of her non-favorite lesson in the world!

Beside her was Ms. Evil Personified herself, Fllay Allster. The redhead was smirking as she glanced at Cagalli. She simply loved to torture that blond since their ancient rivalry spanning childhood days. And she was waiting patiently for the right moment to spring her next trap...

"Now class," the math teacher began, "does anyone know how to do this equation? Oh, Miss Allster, do you know the answer?"

Fllay had raised her hand and now smiled brightly. "Oh no, I don't. But Cagalli here does!" Her index finger pointed to the surprised and then furiously glaring face of the blond.

"Very well then, Miss Athha, please answer the problem."

Mentally wondering if murdering a certain redhead would be considered against the law, Cagalli slowly stood up and swallowed. Her eye twitched as she studied the math problem on the blackboard. _What the heck! What on earth does "FX+45" mean? Does it have some kind of secret code behind it or something?_

"Ah...um..."

People started snickering. Fllay looked innocent but inside she was smirking.

Cagalli smiled nervously. "You see, um, FX means..."

_Oh crap! It could mean one plus one for all I know!_

"Miss, I know the answer."

As usual, her knight in shining armor came to her rescue.

Athrun stood up and gave the answer as detailed and efficiently as possible. Cagalli blinked, not understanding a word he was spouting but feeling extremely thankful nonetheless.

"...and that's why the answer is 45.67."

Their teacher frowned once Athrun stopped his explanation. "That is correct, Mr. Zala. But I was asking Miss Athha, not you. Next time, would you please refrain from answering questions intended for your other classmates instead? Miss Athha, you may sit down."

As Fllay silently fumed over the ruin of her 'embarrass the heck out of Cagalli' plan, Cagalli turned and smiled gratefully at her best friend. "Thanks, Athrun," she mouthed.

He winked back.

* * *

Athrun Zala sighed wistfully as he gazed at the pink-haired angel sitting a few tables away from him.

It was recess, and everyone was enjoying their precious break away from their lessons. He and Cagalli sat at their usual spot in one corner of the cafeteria, with him watching Lacus Clyne like an undercover agent.

Lacus was sipping her tea and talking to her friends. She smiled and laughed, looking positively _radiant_ in his eyes.

_Ah...she's so graceful even when she sips something as simple as tea,_ he thought dreamily.

"HELLO, ZALA? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

He almost fell off his chair when Cagalli shouted into his ear. He cringed and pretended to dig his ears. "Relax, princess. My eardrums are practically ringing from your earsplitting screech."

She stuck out her tongue. "So? I had to get your undivided attention somehow!"

"You have it now. So what is it?"

She blushed faintly as she twiddled her thumbs. "Umm...you know about the school dance this Friday, right?"

Of course he did. In fact, just seconds ago Athrun had been in the middle of mulling on how to summon up the courage to ask Lacus to it. Somewhere out there an author should have written a step by step book on it and make the lives of clueless guys like him easier! "Oh yes, I do. Why?"

She cleared her throat. "I was...wondering if..."

He nodded encouragingly. "If...?"

"If...if you want to drink your latte. No sense letting it go to waste when you're too busy gawking over someone else," she said quickly.

Somehow, he thought she was about to ask something more serious than that but let the matter drop. "Go ahead. I'm on a latte diet anyway."

She nodded and took his drink.

_Whoever said love is easy ought to be tied up, gagged and thrown into the bottom of the deepest ocean in the world,_ she thought darkly as she sipped the latte.

"Hey, Cagalli!"

A tall, purple-haired man stood in front of said girl, smirking arrogantly.

Cagalli's lips thinned. Yuuna...her long-time admirer who had been chasing after her since as far back as she could remember. But Cagalli knew part of the reason he pursued her was because he thought she was a challenge. She had never agreed to go on a date with any males bold enough to ask her out and he wanted to prove to his friends that he could do what they couldn't.

She tried to keep her irritation in check. After all, showering her righteous fury on him would only have him begging for more...like knowing ice-cream is detrimental for the human body but you cannot resist them anyway.

"Hi, Yuuna, what is it you want?" she asked with a tight smile.

Mr. Yuuna I-am-God's-gift-to-women Roma Seiran inclined his head. "You, me, and the dance this Friday is what I want, baby."

"Don't call me 'baby', you numbskull! Do I look like a five-year-old toddler to you?" she shot back.

"No need to get all riled up, baby," Yuuna said with a laugh. "After all, this is your future dance partner you're talking to. So are we on this Friday or what?"

She fumed. _I swear he's denser than a rock!_

Before Cagalli could tell him to go to hell, Athrun smoothly cut in. "You're wasting your time and breath, Yuuna. She told you she isn't going and that's that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I talking to _you_?" Yuuna scowled as he glowered at Athrun. "I don't care what you say. It's not as if you're her boyfriend. Or _are_ you?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"We are _just _friends," Athrun said calmly, "but just because we're friends it doesn't mean I would let her go out with one of the world's most unintelligent and moronic life forms on the planet without inserting my argument on the matter."

Yuuna frowned. "Was that an insult?"

Athrun rolled his eyes. "I rest my case."

Cagalli looked at Athrun for a long moment, and then she gave Yuuna a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Yuuna..._I accept_."

Her best friend gaped at her as if she'd just announced she was going to jump off a cliff.

Yuuna blinked then smirked. "I knew you were just playing hard to get all these years, Cagalli! Well, get all pretty up for tomorrow's dance, okay? I'll be waiting for you, baby!" He winked as he turned and walked off to brag to his friends of his unbelievable accomplishment.

Silence.

Athrun placed a hand over Cagalli's forehead.

"Err...Athrun, what are you doing?" she asked blankly.

"Just making sure you haven't suffered from temporary insanity or if you've hit your head too hard from your basketball practice yesterday," he countered. "What in blazes possessed you to agree to his offer? I thought you, and I quote, '_hate his guts_'!"

Cagalli slapped his hand away. "Maybe I just want to try something new," she snapped. "_Maybe_ I just want to try my hand in the dating scene. After all, I never had a date in my life and I'm tired of having to wait for my 'special someone' to finally take notice of me!"

Athrun gritted his teeth. "Well, maybe he's not worthy of you in the first place! Why should you have to wait for that 'special someone' to take notice of you? You deserve someone better than him, and especially better than Yuuna!"

"That is SO malicious, Athrun Zala!" Cagalli snapped. "Besides, at least _he_ takes notice of me. The guy I like can't even see me as anything other than fish bait!"

And then she hated herself. Although at times they would exchange caustic remarks, she very seldom quarreled with her best buddy.

"I-I have to go." She lowered her head and quickly walked away.

Athrun sighed.

* * *

"Oh man!" Cagalli scowled when she missed her chance to score a point for her team.

Her basketball practice today was horrible. She kept missing points and turns and their team was losing badly.

"Okay, practice is over!" Their coach called after he whistled. "Cagalli, you did poorly today. What happened to you?" he demanded.

"Sorry, couch. I had...a few personal problems," she replied.

"Well, don't mix personal problems with your practice. I want a better performance than you did today next time, is that clear?"

Cagalli nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Go on home now and remember practice is off until next week."

The sky was dark and looked as if it was about to rain. Cagalli's teammates had bid her farewell and left her. She sat on the bleachers, wiping her sweat with a face towel.

As Cagalli sat there, she remembered it was on a day like this that she and Athrun shared their very first banana split sundaes together...

"_Banana split sundaes!" At 'Snow Flakes' parlor, a younger Cagalli was happily taking a big bite of her feast and waved her spoon in the air. "Thank you very much, Athrun!"_

"_No problem, princess." _

_She blinked at him. "Why do you always call me 'princess'? I don't live in palaces, I don't wear glass slippers and I don't have any prince who likes me."  
_

_Athrun laughed. "I thought it fits you. A little misconstrued princess, who lives in an ordinary home, wears sports shoes, and as for the prince..." He paused. "I'm no prince. But I'd like you to be my friend."_

_She smiled. "That's great! That would make you my very first friend!"  
_

"_Ah, a special day like this should be honored. Let's make a sacred pact that we will always be best friends," Athrun said as he spooned up his sundae._

"_I have an idea! Let's have banana split sundaes once a week as a symbol of our friendship!" Cagalli proposed. "And every time we taste it, we'll remember this day!"_

_Athrun smiled and nodded._

_In union, they opened their mouths and ate their sundaes and then clashed their spoons as one._

_Together, they said, "Best friends forever."_

_They laughed._

_And since that day, she had hero worshipped him as much as she did her own brother..._

She felt something soft and hard under her head. Her eyes opened groggily.

Someone had picked her up and was giving her piggyback ride. She could just make out his face.

"A-Athrun..."

His green eyes scolded her as he glanced at her from the side. "You silly girl...how could you fall asleep on the bleachers in the middle of the day? See? That's why I keep telling you not to over-exhaust yourself with your extra-curricular activities. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't phoned your family and asked if you were home? Don't make me worry like that again, okay, princess?"

Cagalli leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly. She could already feel her eyelids dropping. "Thank you, Athrun."

Athrun smiled and kept on walking.

**To be continued...**


	3. Three

"_Cagalli! Cagalli!"_

_13-year-old Cagalli looked up from her homework and saw her best friend Athrun running to her table. He looked terribly excited, like a little boy who just received his favorite lollipop. _

"_What is it? Did you get 'A+' for that algebraic pop quiz again?" she asked with raised eyebrows._

"_Of course it's nothing so insignificant, silly. I think I'm in love!" Athrun exclaimed._

_It took a moment for his words to sink in. She felt her breathing stop when it did. "In love...with whom...?"_

_He leaned in closer to whisper his secret. "Her name is...Lacus Clyne. Isn't that a beautiful name?"_

_In a flash, an image of a pink-haired girl with large cerulean blue eyes and generous sweet smiles came to mind. Cagalli felt her heart plunge to her feet. _

"_Lacus Clyne? You mean, the new girl from the class next door?" she asked blankly._

"_Yeah, she acts just like Mother. Kind, sweet, pretty and caring...she's my dream girl!" Athrun sighed dreamily. As he continued to sing praises to Lacus's beauty and charm, Cagalli looked as if her brain had just short-circuited. It was so...unreal. _

"_C-Could you repeat that?" _

_He blinked. "Repeat what?"_

"_The first part...when you first burst in here to tell me your news..."_

"_Ah, that part. Well...I'm in love with her...Lacus Clyne." _

_It was like a stab to the back when he said those five simple words._

I'm in love with her.

I'm in love with her...Lacus Clyne.

_And Cagalli's heart broke into tiny, irreparable pieces._

* * *

**3. Three**

"I don't understand it. I just don't understand why she agreed to go on that date with Yuuna!" Athrun wondered agitatedly as he put down his text book. He couldn't seem to concentrate. He kept rewinding the conversation he had earlier with Cagalli and Mr. Braggart-is-my-middle-name Yuuna. "She could do so much better for herself. Heck, even Yzak is a better date than _that_ idiot!"

On the other hand, the thought of Yzak as her date made him see red too.

He sighed heavily. Something was wrong here. It was alright to care, to counsel, to look after his best friend. But it was NOT alright to prohibit her from going out with whomever she wanted. Athrun was just a friend...Nothing more. He even said so himself!

"But I _know_ he's not the one for her. So it's only logical for me to want to protect her from _him_," he told his conscience firmly.

_-Of course...just like how it's logical for you to want to pound him to a pulp for coming within two feet of her._

_-**Yes...but only as a friend.**_

_-A friend? That's a laugh! You're feeling the green-eyed monster of jealousy, Zala. And you don't like it one bit. Now why on earth would you feel 'jealous' unless somehow..._

_-**Shut up.**_

_-Now, now, Zala...Remember, I'm YOUR mind. And I'm telling you you've been ignoring the magnetism you feel for your best friend for a long time now. Funny, really...I thought you were Mr. Genius of the school, right? So how come even geniuses can act like ignorant idiots?_

_-**I'm officially insane. I'm talking to myself. Think about something else, Zala.**_

Restless, his jade-green eyes wandered around his room, hoping to find some form of peace.

And then he saw the picture frame on his table.

It was him and Cagalli, still six-year-olds, eating banana split sundaes with the cream smeared across their faces. They were having a contest on who could wolf down the sundae in the fastest time. He smiled at the memory. In the end, Cagalli had won hands-down.

Cagalli...his polar opposite. She was lively, outspoken, athletic and very outdoorsy. She thought basketball was a way of life and spent much of her time practicing the game. Athrun was quiet and placid, preferred to keep his head safely in the arms of his precious books than participating in sports. In his opinion, sports were created for the sole purpose of unleashing the bloodthirsty and competitive spirit buried in everyone's soul. It was better to sit in front of the tube box known as television and keep one's self from bodily harm. Very rarely did he use violence.

There was only twice he used it. Once for Cagalli, and the other for–

RRRRRRRRRING!

He picked his cell phone up. "Hello, Athrun Zala speaking."

A small voice. "Athrun, it's me."

Alarm set in. "Cagalli, what's wrong?"

"I...I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, but you slept just fine at the bleachers," he pointed out.

"Yeah...but now I'm suffering from insomnia."

He frowned. "That's unhealthy, Cagalli. You need plenty of energy for school tomorrow. And the school dance would probably entail a lot of vigor and sweat. Have you tried counting sheep?"

"Athrun Zala, that's the dumbest idea you've given me yet! Sheep counting doesn't work on me!"

"Hmm...Then how about –"

"Reading a book? Sure I would...I'll get bored to death and get my forty winks, and then I'll dream I'm in a library filled with books, books, books and reading on my favorite subject – _Math_. Sorry, Zala, but I'm no bibliophile like you."

"Relax, there's no need to get sarcastic," Athrun said with a smile. "Since all my techniques don't work on you, we'll have to use drastic measures...How about talking?"

"About what?"

"Anything you want."

"Okay then...Have you asked Lacus to the dance yet?"

He chuckled nervously. "No, I haven't plucked the courage yet. But tomorrow is the last day so I still have time..."

"Oh, I forgot. This is the same guy who said he would confess his feelings to Lacus when he felt 'the time is right'." He heard her snort. "You men and your peculiar ways..."

"Ha. At least I won't be going with _Yuuna_," he retorted. "Really Cagalli, why on earth did you pick him for your date? There are others –"

"Not_ this_ lecture again!" Cagalli snapped impatiently. "I don't have much of a choice, you know. No sane male would come close enough to ask me...unless their stupidity-o-meter is as low as Yuuna's. Besides, at least if Yuuna tries any perverted moves on me, I'll be able to kick his butt without feeling sorry for him. I've broken his bones so many times I'm starting to think he's unbreakable!"

"Well, that explains why I see him drinking milk everyday," Athrun mused.

He heard her yawn.

"Cagalli put down the phone and get some sleep right now," he ordered firmly.

"But I'm not sleepy!" she denied.

Yawn.

"_Cagalli_..."

"Okay, okay! I'll do as you say, you bossy drill instructor!" She yawned again and sighed. "Goodnight, Athrun. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Goodnight, princess..."

He put down his cell phone and frowned.

_-**Yuuna and Cagalli...**_

His lips twisted in disgust. It sounded so..._wrong_!

_-Try: Athrun and Cagalli._

_-**That sounds better...You again! Stop planting these impractical ideas in my head! **_

_-Why not?_

_-**Because it's not **_**right_ to like your best friend as anything more than a...best friend._**

_-Why's that?_

_-**Because...because!**_

_-Nice response. And since when did I accuse you of liking your best friend?_

_-**I did NOT...You're playing with me, aren't you? Well, I refuse to join in your little mind games. Besides, you're just a figment of my imagination and I'm wasting precious time talking to you. I am going to BED. At least there's energy gained in that inactivity.**_

_-Go ahead, ignore me. But I doubt you'll get much sleep as you dream of your best friend dancing in the arms of that brainless nincompoop when it could have been _you

Athrun ignored his 'mind' and shut out the lights. But as his internal chatterbox had predicted, sleep eluded him that night.

* * *

"Athrun, you don't look so good today. Did you sleep well last night?" Cagalli asked worriedly the next day in school.

Her best friend sighed and rubbed his eyes. Indeed, there were dark rings under his eyes and his face was contorted with slight fatigue. He smiled weakly. "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all..."

If you can call dreaming of her and Yuuna swaying together and dancing further and further away from him, while he was begging for her to come back to him counted as 'nothing'.

Athrun quickly brushed it off. That dream meant nothing. It wasn't like he was afraid Cagalli would leave him for another guy like Yuuna or anything. It was stupid. Cagalli would _never_ abandon him...

_...Would she?_

Cagalli would have to desert him one day. After all, every young woman wanted to get married, have children and live away from their homes. Sooner or later, she would surely leave her best friend behind and begin a new and bright future with the new man in her life.

Athrun would have to feel happy for her. After all, he was her best friend.

So why does he feel physically ill at the thought of her leaving him?

He imagined times without Cagalli; times without her smiles and laughter and witty remarks; times without sharing their banana split sundaes...

No. Even thinking of living without those things made him ache.

"Athrun, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Cagalli pressed on.

"Affirmative," he lied. "I just feel a bit off today. So where's Lacus?"

She smiled tightly and pointed to the pink-haired girl sitting alone in a corner of their classroom. "Oh, she's over there. Do you want to ask her to the dance now?"

He looked frantic. "Does my breath stink? Do I smell bad? Is my hair in order? Are my clothes presentable? Will I –"

"Calm down," Cagalli said patiently as she touched his tense shoulder. "Just go on over, say hi, explain your intention, confess your eternal love for her and ask her out to the dance."

Athrun took a deep, calming breath. "You're right. I'm getting all worked up for nothing. This is my final chance and I have to make it count."

Cagalli's fake dazzling smile would have won the Oscar for best performance. She gave a thumbs-up and winked. "Good luck!"

He nodded and walked away...unaware of the droop in her eyes as she watched him.

* * *

Lacus Clyne sat reading for her chemistry lessons when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up and smiled cheerfully when she saw one of her classmates. "Hello, Athrun Zala. What is it you wish to tell me?"

He gulped. "L-Lacus...wouldyougotothedancewithmetonight?" he asked in a rush.

She blinked. "Could you repeat that sentence...slower please?"

He held his breath. "Would you go to the dance with me tonight?"

A faint blush stained her cheeks. "O-Oh, well...I'm flattered, Athrun. But...but I can't. You see, someone else has already asked me."

With those words, Athrun felt the nervous butterflies in his stomach die off and his face fell. Still he gave her a strained smile. "I-I see. Well then, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Was he sad?

Of course he was.

Was he disappointed?

Very much so.

Was his heart broken beyond repair?

_Oddly enough, it wasn't._

Instead, he felt a burden being lifted off his shoulders. He felt better...freer. Not at all like how a person would describe a guy who had just been rejected by the girl he loved...

_...Or had he ever loved her?_

No, of course he loved Lacus! He loved her dearly. She was everything he ever wanted in a soul mate. She was perfect for him!

Wasn't she?

_Wasn't she?_

But she must be! Who else would the one for him? _Who else?_

"Athrun!"

Cagalli had seen how Lacus had looked shocked and then apologetic. Obviously the answer was a 'no'. Her golden-brown eyes softened as she held out her arms to give him the comfort he needed.

He smiled sadly as he embraced her.

_Cagalli..._

* * *

"She rejected me, Cagalli. Just as I feared, years of wishing and dreaming have finally come crashing down on me." Athrun sighed dejectedly as he sat in Cagalli's living room divan.

Cagalli smiled understandingly and handed him the bowl of makeshift banana split sundae from the kitchen freezer. "Here, you look like you could use this."

He accepted it and served himself a dollop. "What am I lacking, Cagalli?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean, look at me and tell me honestly, do I lack some special quality Lacus wants in a guy?"

She frowned. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you're a girl."

"Mr. Zala, after all these years, you_ finally_ see me as a girl?" Cagalli laughed ironically. "Who's the one who always teased me about being a tomboy? And now he wants MY help because I am a GIRL! This is hilarious!"

Athrun sulked. "Oh, stop that! This is a serious question that requires a serious answer."

She paused. "In that case, I'm telling you this _seriously_: I do NOT know."

"Then why don't _you_ tell me what you want in a guy."

Cagalli blinked. "But the taste of each girl differs, Athrun. A girl might like a guy for his big muscles and biceps. Other Eves might like their Adams tall and lanky. And other females would look for a male with sensitivity and kindness. The varieties are endless!"

"Well, what is it about me that might repel a female?" Athrun asked in frustration.

"Hmm...Maybe it's your breath."

"Hey, my breath doesn't stink!"

She leaned forward and sniffed his breath. And then her eyes widened. "Just as I suspected –"

He paled.

"You use mint-flavored Colgate!" she exclaimed with an accusing finger in his face.

He almost bit off her finger. "That is NOT funny, Cagalli! This might mean no woman might ever find me attractive enough for even one date! If stinky breath is the problem, then I _must_ to remedy it!"

Cagalli's lips twitched. "Seeing as you're being so pathetically desperate, I guess I will help you." She studied his face from side to side. "Hmm...You're not _too_ ugly. In fact, most men would kill for your looks. You have a better personality than most cavemen, and you actually possess an intellectual mind...which is more than I can say for most guys. What I would find lacking in you is..." She snapped her fingers. "Eureka! I have it now! They think you're GAY!"

"They think I'm..._WHAT_?"

She paced the floor in total concentration. "YES! It all makes perfect sense now! Most girls would probably think you're gay because you never even dated anyone in your entire life!"

His face turned green. "They think I'm...homosexually inclined?"

"Now that's just a theory," she quickly added, "but it's logical, isn't it? They think you're not interested in the opposite sex and so they dismiss you. I wouldn't be surprised. Your best friend is a girl, you study all day, you hate sports, you don't shoot lewd remarks to females and you're always polite to them." She sighed sadly. "Poor, poor Athrun...so misunderstood..."

He looked uneasy. "Well, isn't there some way for them to know I'm NOT gay, err, homosexual?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I thought of your flaw, so it's up to _you_ to solve it."

Athrun thought for a moment, and then he smiled. "I have an idea..."

She raised an eyebrow. "And that would be...?"

"Cagalli...would you please _kiss me_?"

**To be continued...**


	4. Four

_10-year-old Cagalli and Athrun were gazing at the sunset together, with the blond sitting on the bench while the dark-haired boy leaned against a tree. _

_The park had a great view of the sunset. And they considered this place to be their very own private spot because of the trees hiding it from view. No one else knew of it other than themselves, which made it that much more magical._

_As the skies slowly enveloped the vista and stroked it with a blend of magnificent orange and red, Cagalli looked up to Athrun and called out shyly._

"_A-Athrun?"_

_Her best friend glanced at her. "What is it, princess?"_

_She blushed and looked down. "Will we always be best friends, you and I? Will you always be there for me? Because I never want to be apart from you..."_

_Athrun was silent as he watched the sun setting, his dark blue hair drifting with the caress of the sea breeze. Then he smiled softly to himself._

'_Yes, Cagalli...we will always be best friends. And I will always be there for you."_

I promise...

* * *

**4. Four**

Cagalli stared at her best friend for a long moment, jaw dropping to the floor.

"W-WHAT?"

Athrun smiled. "I read somewhere in an encyclopedia that a kiss would free the primitive urges of a human being. So if I experienced 'kisses' then perhaps it might stimulate the hormonal biological instinct lying dormant in me for years. By doing so proving to myself and everyone else that I am homosexually disinclined. " He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "And that would make you...my first kiss."

Cagalli colored lightly but scowled. "So I'm going to be used as some kind of human guinea pig for your evil experiments, Dr. Frankenstein?"

"Don't think of it as an experimental project. Think of it as a new experience between two best friends. Besides, it is scientifically unsound if my kisses make my kiss-_ie_ awaken to life from death."

She crewed up her nose. "Spoken like a true professor, Athrun Zala. Now let me reiterate _my_ yesterday night's scientific terminology: _This_ is the DUMBEST idea you've given me yet!" Cagalli threw up her hands. "I thought you were smart, but man, was I wrong! There is NO WAY am I going to become a test subject to your inexperienced lips. What if a kiss from you sends me into a coma?"

His lips twitched. "I doubt my kisses would be THAT life-threatening. Besides, a simple lip-lock would mean nothing to either one of us. And this isn't the first time you would be kissing, would it?"

Yes, it would be. But _she_ wasn't about to tell _him_ that! "Well, why can't you find some _other_ girl to play lip-lock with?" she asked frantically.

"Hmm...Let's see. Could it be because you're the only female friend I know?"

She continued to look unconvinced and he grew desperate. "Please, Cagalli? Pretty please with banana split sundae and whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles on top? After all, best friends help each other out when they are suffering from some hardship, right? And you wouldn't want me to go through an uncertain sexuality complex, do you?" he pleaded.

Cagalli hesitated. But when he fixed her his adorable puppy-dog look, she sighed resignedly.

"Well...I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt...but only ONE, you hear? Then I'm going to brush my teeth and floss at least six times!" She made a face.

Athrun raised one hand solemnly. "I promise I brushed my teeth at least three times a day, so it should be sparkling clean and minty fresh to spare you from radical teeth flossing. Okay, let's get started then, shall we?" He placed the half-eaten banana split sundae on the coffee-table and stood up. "Now if you'll come closer please..."

He slowly drew her into his arms.

She was starting to have second-thoughts about this. "M-Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all..."

"Nonsense...a kiss is all I ask. Surely as your best friend you would spare me one."

"B-But think of the –"

"Cagalli, I am about to kiss you now. Relax. I promise you this will be swift and succinct."

"But I –"

"Cagalli, _please_."

"But you –"

Her protest came too late. He had already leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Kira Yamato was walking into the room after his day in school, deep in thought over his latest school project. But when he opened the front door, his jaw dropped open in surprise.

There was Cagalli and Athrun...KISSING!

The brotherly instinct in Kira wanted to run in there, punch Athrun to Kingdom Come and demand he let go of his sister!

But as he took a step into the room, he remembered an unintended confession of Cagalli's a long time ago...

"_He's in love...in love with someone else..."_

_13-year-old Kira found his blond sister rushing up into her bedroom, mumbling incoherent words as she went. He frowned. Were those tears in her eyes?_

_Worried, he followed her into her room, intent on asking her exactly what made her cry and then pulverizing the reason. He found her lying down on her bed, facedown. _

"_Cagalli, what's wrong?"_

_But she wouldn't answer. All he heard were sniffles and mumbles. _

"_Cagalli..."_

_She slowly raised her head, her eyes swimming with moist. "K-Kira..."_

_He quickly sat down beside her on the bed and gently touched her shoulder. "What is it, sis? You know you can tell me whatever it is that's bugging you. Who made you cry?" It must have been a pretty big reason. His tomboyish sister hardly ever cried unless it was something truly awful. _

"_I'M NOT CRYING! I'm just...a bit upset," she sniffled._

_Kira sighed. "Okay then, why are you so** upset**?"_

"_It's...Athrun."_

"_Your best friend? What did he do?" _

"_He didn't do anything. It was what he said..."_

"_What did he say?"_

_Cagalli sighed sadly and shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just getting overemotional. Must be a female thing..."_

"_Don't be silly. You're not like most females and you don't bawl your eyes out easily." Kira frowned and pressed on, "So what did he say to you?"_

_She paused. "He said he was in love with the new girl in school." _

"_**And**...?"_

"_And...Well, I guess I'll just have to accept it. I'm buddy-buddy material and that's all...who would ever see me as more than that...?" she murmured in a faraway tone._

_Kira's violet eyes widened. So that's it! His sister was in love with her own best friend! Still, he didn't think Cagalli would appreciate it if she knew he had sniffed out her feelings for Athrun, so he kept quiet. _

_Cagalli sniffled again and pointed to the doorway. "C-Could you please leave me for awhile, Kira? I-I need some alone time..."_

_Kira nodded understandingly. "Fine...but if you want an ear, you know I'm always a room away, alright?"_

_She nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you."_

_He ruffled her blond head affectionately._

Kira's eyes softened. Perhaps it was not right to destroy her small piece of happiness at the moment. As quietly as possible, he closed the door and walked away. The public library would make a better place to begin his research than his bedroom.

* * *

Banana split sundae.

She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. How he would taste like. Now she knew.

He tasted like banana split sundae.

It was no surprise. He _did_ eat some a few minutes ago...but how could it taste so incredibly _sexy_ when it was on his lips?

And it didn't help that it was _also_ her favorite flavor.

His lips were soft and warm against hers, gentle and coaxing. Cagalli melted like ice-cream in his arms. When he probed her mouth, she eagerly complied and pulled his head down.

When they finally broke the kiss, Cagalli was weak in the knees. _Literally. _

Wow. Was this _really_ his first kiss?

Athrun cleared his throat. "S-So how is it? Was it too bad?"

Bad? That was the most amazing, mind-blowing thing Cagalli had ever been subjected to! She was still feeling lightheaded from the aftereffects of their lip-lock. Luckily Athrun was still holding her or she would have fallen flat on her face to the floor!

"I-It wasn't _too_ bad," she smiled weakly. "In fact, I think I can safely conclude that you're not sexually dysfunctional after all. If your first kiss is like that, Athrun Zala, I can assure you Lacus would never be able to resist you."

Athrun blinked. Lacus, who? ...Oh yes, Lacus Clyne! The girl he was supposed to be hopelessly in love with! Strange, how could he forget the name of the love of his life?

His pensive gaze shifted to Cagalli's lips. He never noticed before just how temptingly kissable they really were...

_...**And I'm going insane. Snap out of it, Zala! This is Cagalli Yula Athha you're talking about, not some girl. She's your best friend! You don't think inappropriate thoughts about your best friend. It's against the universal laws of friendship!**_

After all, it was much easier to turn friendship into love, than love into friendship.

He shouldn't have feelings for his best friend and ruin their special friendship altogether.

So he was horrified when he felt like kissing her again.

_-And what did I tell you?_

_-**You again! What do I have to do to get rid of you!**_

_-You can't. May I remind you that I am your own 'mind'? Even if you hit your cranium against the wall a million times, I'd still be here, Zala, albeit suffering from major blood loss and maybe a few mental problems...but yeah, I'd still be here._

_-**But I was never tortured by YOU until yesterday!**_

-_Ah yes...ever since Cagalli accepted Mr. Big-Head-but-Small-Brain's invitation to the dance. But I've always been 'here', Zala. I only grew ten times louder when your thick brain didn't want to process something very important because you're denying yourself. But amazingly, you still haven't caught the hint yet, have you?_

_-**If you mean the 'hint' that I'm growing nuts, then yes, I've got the 'hint'.**_

_-Humph. How stubborn...but then again since I AM your mind, I guess I'm stubborn as well._

_-**I refuse to listen to any more of this garbage. I am now going to shut you out of my head. **_**Goodbye.**

Cagalli blinked. Athrun had zonked out. "Err...Athrun, are you alright?"

"Oh, Cagalli, I-I have to go, err, home to do some, err, chores. Thanks for, umm, helping me." Athrun let go of Cagalli, smiled politely, and then calmly walked out of the living room.

There was a heartbroken look on her face as she slowly sat down on her divan and sighed heavily.

Now what had she done?

She might as well have signed her death warrant!

For now that she had a taste of his kisses...

...she wasn't sure she could live without them.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Athrun took a deep breath.

_**-I will NOT fall for my best friend. I will NOT think of her lips. And I will NOT think of kissing her again. It's stupid and wrong and improper. **_

_-..._

_-**Aren't you going to give some smart comeback?**_

_-I would...but it wouldn't do any good. Just know this, Zala. Cagalli won't always be there for you. Someday she's going to leave you for another man in her life. And when that day comes, please do remember _I TOLD YOU SO

Athrun scowled. Sometimes he really _hated _his mind.

* * *

When Athrun finally reached his room, he tried to bury his concentration into revising his studies.

But just like last night, he couldn't seem to find any interest in the great wonders of physics. He kept glancing at the clock on his table, wondering if Cagalli was in the middle of preparing for the school dance...with Yuuna.

"It's not worth a single brain cell thinking of something so useless. After all, the dance is for couples and you don't have a date," he told himself sternly. "There are better things to do. Like learning about Albert Einstein and his mathematical formulas...or Isaac Newton and his discovery of the relativity of gravity. You have no time to think of..."

_...Cagalli._

He slowly closed his physics book.

He told himself he only wanted to check on Cagalli. You know, to see how Yuuna might be treating her. He told himself he was only thinking of his best friend's well-being...that the reason why he was storming over to Cagalli's house and hiding behind some bushes was only out of concern...a friend for a friend.

So why did he feel like a jealous boyfriend spying on her?

"It's _Kira's_ job to play the overprotective brother. Not me," Athrun muttered.

So why is_ he_ kneeling down here?

"Because I care for my best friend," he muttered again.

Yep, he was crazy. He was talking to himself. Out-loud. Hopefully no one heard or they would have caught him and placed him in the psychosomatic ward where it was safe for sanity-opposed people like him.

Thankfully he didn't need to wait long for her reappearance. At half past six, Cagalli descended from the steps of her home.

She was dressed in a sea green dress with a long flowing white skirt. Matching green ribbons adorned her flaxen tresses and she even applied some light make-up and jewelry. And she HATED make-up!

Athrun's breath caught in his throat. He'd never seen his best friend wearing a dress before. Heck, he thought she was going with the usual jeans and shirt!

Damn, she was pretty.

Really, really pretty.

And when he saw Yuuna's car stop in front of Cagalli and whistling, he had an almost overpowering urge to MURDER him.

A stab of guilt pricked him. After all, it was rude and indecent to spy on other people.

_But_, he thought with narrowed eyes as Yuuna grabbed Cagalli's waist, _it's all in the name of friendship..._

**To be continued...**


	5. Five

Cagalli didn't know what set her on edge more. The fact that Yuuna the Jerk's arm was around her waist and acting too intimately for her liking, or the fact that she could feel someone was watching their every move.

She frowned.

"Alright, baby, we're here!" Yuuna announced as he climbed out of his car.

"How many times do I have to tell you before it finally drives into your thick skull! I AM **NOT** A BABY!" she snapped.

"Sure, whatever, baby." Yuuna merely smirked and dragged her into the school auditorium where the dance was held. Hormone-driven teenagers danced their feet off as music was played by the DJ and there was a long table laden with fruit punches and food.

Yuuna, of course, attacked the food first.

_How romantic,_ Cagalli thought wryly as her 'date' ate his second helping of chocolate pudding and chicken drumsticks. Any minute now and she expected he would explode from food overload.

_This is my chance. He won't be able to notice if I slip away oh-so-quietly... _Cagalli carefully walked away.

Too late.

"Hey, where're you going? We still haven't done our dance yet!" Yuuna said as he pulled her arm again.

_One more time he drags me like a dog on a leash, and I WILL make him PAY!_

Ignorant of her silent fuming, Yunna dragged her behind the auditorium away from the dancing bodies and loud music and led her outside into a dark corner.

"Where are you taking me, pea-brain?" Cagalli demanded.

"Well, I'm just giving you some romance, baby...kissing in the dark is one, isn't it?" Yuuna smiled devilishly.

Then without warning, the purple-haired freak stopped and pushed her into a wall.

And from a distance, the tic on Athrun's jaw increased.

* * *

**5. Five **

Cagalli twitched when she felt his hand grabbing her waist and he began to lean down.

Her first instinct was to slap him.

Second was to whoop his butt.

Third was to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

But she did neither. Because someone had already come up from behind and intoned:

"Let. Her. Go."

She blinked and turned her head. Was that...Athrun's voice?

Yep, she wasn't hallucinating. It was her best friend. And boy, did he look pissed off!

Yuuna smirked. "Oh, it's you, Cagalli's little bodyguard. What's the matter? Feeling angry because you're not the only guy in her life now?"

Cagalli shot Yuuna a lethal glare. Since when was HE a part of her life...unless you count him as a_ major_ pain in the neck?

"I don't really care if you're the King of England," Athrun smiled through gritted teeth. "Now, please do as I say and let go. Unless you want me to decorate your face with a lovely black eye..."

Yuuna laughed scornfully as if Athrun had said he was a demon from hell. "Wow, that's funny. A _loser _who reads books everyday probably doesn't even have the muscle to twist my thumb!"

He was quickly proved wrong when Athrun gave him a good punch and sent him flying in the air.

"Ouch. I think you broke one of his teeth," Cagalli said, looking sympathetic.

"Why should _you_ care? I say he looks more attractive with one loose tooth," Athrun snapped. Damn it, he had just saved her from Mr. Jerk's arms and she was feeling sorry for _him_?

"Well, _excuse_ _me_, Athrun Zala! At least Yuuna doesn't go around spying on people like a secret agent from the M.I.B.!" Cagalli shot back. "Now why in blazes were you skulking in the bushes? Are you secretly working as a prowler on innocent couples on dates during the night?"

"_Prowler_?" Athrun echoed incredulously. "I just SAVED you from him and this is the thanks I get?"

Cagalli scowled. "I can take care of myself, Athrun. Why are you acting like this anyway? Strong though you are, violence is the last act on your list."

Her emerald-eyed friend sighed. "I don't know...I was concerned for you, so I...came over and saw you and him...and I hated the way he was holding you and..."

"Why should _you _care?"

"Because I don't like it, that's why!"

She froze.

"I sacrificed a whole night of revising my studies to watch over you. I'm sorry if it wasn't appreciated!"

Silence.

Something inside Cagalli grew. Years of anger, resentment, bitterness and despair resurfaced. Years of having to hide those emotions for Athrun's sake now came bubbling up, and she couldn't seem to stop the words that was about to flow from her lips.

"You know what _real_ sacrifice is, Athrun Zala?" Cagalli said calmly. "For the last ten years of my life on the planet, I followed you around, worshipping the ground you walk on, willing to do anything for you. Everything I did, I did for your sake and I even gave you my first kiss to satisfy your curiosity on your sexuality confusion." His jaw dropped but years of being ignored prompted her to continue on. "But somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. Yes, I admit it now. I fell in love with you, Athrun Zala. And even though it was Lacus Clyne you adored, I stood by your side because of that love. But now I see, no matter how many sacrifices I give you, it would mean nothing to you. And **I **mean nothing more to you than the books you used to study. I'm sorry if every sacrifice I did wasn't appreciated."

She turned her back on him, hiding the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Thank you for helping me all those years ago, Athrun. Thank you for being my first and best friend. And most of all, thank you for all the wonderful banana split sundaes you shared with me."

"Cagalli, wait..."

Athrun reached out for her but she had already run off.

-_...Now what?_

_**-Shut up.**_

_-No, I won't shut up. You got yourself into this mess in the first place. Now you've hurt her feelings...not that you haven't hurt her feelings for the last ten years because of your ignorance...but you can at least make it up to her. Go after her. Talk to her. Do ANYTHING but stand here like a drooling idiot!_

_-**I-I can't. Not yet.**_

_-Well, just remember what I said last time._

_**-And what is that?**_

_-I TOLD YOU SO!_

* * *

For two days Cagalli had cut off any possible interaction with her ex-best friend. She switched off her cell phone and told her brother she would not take phone calls from Athrun. She didn't go to school on Monday morning. She didn't want to face Athrun again and she had wanted to stay home for the day. Kira and her father Uzumi had been worried, of course. But one look at her miserable face and they kept their questions to themselves.

The whole morning, she sat in front of the television, channel-surfing and feeling bored out of her skull. Math class didn't seem so bad in the face of such boredom..._almost._

And then she heard it.

Someone had knocked on her front door. She frowned. Her gut feeling was telling her she knew exactly who it was. But her heart was telling her to open it anyway. Because even though she was fuming mad at him, a stupid part of her still missed looking at his adorable face.

_Five seconds. I'll glance at him for five seconds and then I'll shut the door in his face and never look at him again!_

So she slowly opened the door.

There was Athrun Zala, standing in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"Cagalli..."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you WANT? You've already ruined my first date, broken my heart and destroyed any pride I have left. Our friendship is in ruins! I don't even know if it can ever be the same again!"

Athrun paused. "I...I'm sorry."

She stiffened. And instantly the resentment in her heart faded into insignificance.

Silence.

"I'm sorry...because I've been blind to both our feelings for too long. My mind was right. It was trying to tell me I was missing out on something truly precious...something that could come only once in a lifetime. And my mind told me –"

She blinked. "Wait. Did you say your MIND was right?"

Athrun cleared his throat. "Err...yeah. This little voice in my head is the most irritating and formidable opponent I have ever faced. But it's been trying to tell my feelings for you all along, and I tried to ignore it. That's because I cherish you and our friendship more than anything else on earth and I didn't want to lose it just because my feelings for you had grown. But when I saw Yuuna's hand on you...I got jealous. Mad with envy even. And you know why?"

He smiled shakily as he went nearer to her.

"Because Cagalli Yula Athha, I am hopelessly, desperately and utterly in love with you."

"But what about La-"

"Lacus Clyne is my dream girl. But I was infatuated with her because she reminded me of mother. But the girl who had stolen my heart is not her and never will be. It's YOU."

Her golden-brown eyes moistened. "D-Do you realize how long I've waited for you to say that, Athrun Zala?"

Athrun sighed. "My guess is, too long. I took me the past two days to finally accept that I couldn't live without you. And when you didn't come to school this morning, I freaked. Can you find it in your heart to forgive my stupidity and stubbornness and at least be my best friend again? I won't ask for anything more, because I know I don't deserve that. Not after all that I did..."

Cagalli's eyes blazed. "Athrun, you dingbat! Aren't I your best friend or has someone else already taken my place? And, God help me, I can't seem to get rid of my feelings for you even_ if_ you **do** talk to your own mind! So let's just get this whole sappy nonsense over and done with and get to the part where you tell me you love me again and kiss me senseless!"

His green eyes widened, and then he laughed. "I love you too, princess. And later I'll kiss you senseless if that's what you want. But first..."

He revealed a bowl of melted banana split sundae.

Cagalli stared at it in surprise.

"This banana split sundae symbolized our friendship." He ate some and then handed her the bowl. "And it is this banana split sundae that will seal my promise. That no matter how many female friends I may gain, you are and always will be the princess of my heart. And should I ever break my promise..." He paused and smiled. "Well, I'm sure death is preferable to the bloodcurdling wrath I shall receive."

"You got that right, buster! And remember, you owe me TEN years of kisses!" Cagalli happily ate the sundae and then he did what he had promised her.

He kissed her senseless.

And later, much later, they danced to their very own private party for two, to make up for last Friday's.

Thus ends the story of Banana Split Sundaes.

**-The End**

* * *

_So that's it. I hope you've enjoyed this story and thank you all for the support. They really encouraged me on!_

_And yes, unfortunately, it's true. I will stop writing as soon as August the tenth hits...which is today. The reasons have been posted on my bio, but I WILL take up writing again as soon as December comes. I'm REALLY sorry. So please don't kill me and wait patiently until then._

_There will be ONE last update later on. So I'll have completed most of my fics._

_See you in December!_


End file.
